Cute Little Girls?
by Sparky Ace
Summary: okay guys remember Hold me tight: where the boys got turned into toddlers. This time something happens to the girls and the boys will have to find a way to change the back. If you have not Read Hold me Tight then you will not understand.
1. Fog

Hey guys remember Hold me tight when the boys got turn into toddlers, well now something happens to the girls. Many thanks for RunFastFly for correcting and adding parts to the story. Read her stories because they are good.

Part 1 Fog Alert

The Four Fallen came across a strange and creepy village located in the middle of nowhere. They had to take shelter for the night and see if any Conquerors came by. They walked through the village, everyone busy with their work and not noticing the children.

''Okay guys, hang around here. I'll be right back,'' Tarik said, leaving them alone.

''This place gives me the creeps,'' Meilin said holding herself.

''Here let me help you,'' Rollan said opening his arms out heading towards her.

''Touch me, and ill do something I might reget,'' Meilin said turning around to face him with a threatening look.

Abeke and Connor laughed as Rollan sighed and then put his arms down.

The village went on with doing what it was doing. Soon there was a thick fog heading towards town, not a normal fog. The Four Fallen stood there watching as people ran into their homes and closed the windows. The kids were left alone in the village with the mysterious fog coming closer to them. Tarik and Lishay came out of somewhere and looked around the village.

''Rollan, did you do something to make them run away?'' Tarik said, sighing.

''I did not, not this time anyway,'' Rollan said looking at him. Conor smirked.

''Guys what happened?'' Lishay said looking at them

''A thick fog started to come in and then they all ran into their houses and locked their doors,'' Abeke explained nervously, looking around.

The fog got closer, it was turning many different colors as it inched forwards.

''Lets run,'' Tarik said turning around and running.

The boys started to run and then noticed the girls where not following. They paused and saw the girls standing there and looking into the cloud. The boys raced back trying to get them to move.

''Meilin, I love you,'' Rollan said looking at her. Meilin stayed stiff as a board, unblinking.

''Wow.'' Connor said touching Abeke. ''Come on Abeke move please.''

''They are like stone,'' Tarik said trying to budge Lishay.

Just then a huge gust of wind blew the boys over away from the girls knocking them against a hard fence. They were out like a light.

++++++++++

Conor woke up, yawning. "Where are we?" he asked, sitting up and stretching. He looked around. "Abeke?" he asked drowsily.

He heard a giggle next to him. "What was that?" he wondered, looking around.

"It's ME silly," a high voice said. Conor saw it was a little girl, with dark skin and black hair pulled into two cute braids.

"Wow. You look a lot like..." his eyes widened. "You're ABEKE! But how?"

"Hey, I'm here too," he heard a small grumpy voice declare too. He turned around and saw a little girl with her hair tied up in a

high bun. She was really cute, so he guessed it was Meilin. "What is wrong with you guys?!" he demanded. "How did you get this small?!"

Abeke giggled in a really adorable way, skipping in a circle and singing a random song. I blinked.

"Ahh, I have a massive headache... what did I do? Did Meilin beat me up for trying to hug her?" Rollan groaned sitting up.

His eyes widened. "What the-? Why are the girls so TINY?"

"Tarwik!" a little girl squealed. The two boys saw a different girl that looked like Lishay leap into Tarik's arms, startling him.

"Tarwik?" Rollan snickered under his breath.

"What happened?" Tarik asked in surprise. "We don't know," Conor admitted. "But Abeke's really cute."

"HEY!" Meilin screeched with anger. "I'M CUTER!" she stomped the ground.

"I wonder if she'll let me hug her NOW," Rollan smirked. Conor rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a weird experience.  
++++


	2. Strange Toddlers

Here another chapter I hope you all enjoy, pls R&R... on another note thanks again to runfastfly who editing this.

* * *

Part 2 Strange Toddlers

Rollan, Conor, and Tarik grabbed the young girls and headed down deeper into the village where no one could hear them that well. The village seemed bigger than when they first got there. The girls followed them as they stopped near a restaurant.

''Hmm, okay so now what?'' Rollan asked looking at them.

''Change them back and then go on with our mission,'' Tarik said trying to pry Lishay off his neck,

''But... how and did this happen to us?'' Connor asked looking at them.

''Hey don't think we're clues here boys!'' Meilin said getting an old crate and putting it near the boys. She climbed on looking at him. ''You still have us.''

''Yes, but you are also a toddler,'' Tarik said, annoyed.

Meilin gave them a threatening look.

''We may look young, but we still got our brains,'' Abeke said in a cute voice.

''Yup,'' Lishay chimed in, giggling as Tarik was unable to get her off of him.

''Totally, girl power!'' Meilin said grinning.

''Well for right now the boys are taking charge,'' Rollan smirked, looking down at her.

''Oh just wait until we turn back,'' Meilin said evilly.

''We need food and then we can think,'' Tarik said rubbing his belly and giving up on Lishay.

''Boys always think of food before major issues,'' Lishay sighed in her toddler form.

''What? I'm a growing boy,'' Rollan said with a sarcastic smile.

''Come on let's go boys.'' Meilin and Linhay both said walking to the restaurant with their toddler waddle.

The boys looked at each other as Abeke quickly let go of Connor and rushed to their side, skipping and singing another dumb song about princesses and butterflies.

''How did they outrule us?'' Rollan asked looking at them delieriously.

''LET'S GO, BOYS! TIME'S WASTING AND I'M HUNGRY!'' Meilin yelled, flipping on her tantrum switch.

''Come on, let's make sure they stay out of trouble,'' Tarik said starting to walk.

''Are all girls like this when they are young?'' Connor asked, looking around nervously.

''Does she love me?'' Rollan managed to speak out.

''All in good times buddy,'' Tarik said patting his back with a grin.

''At least she's not hitting you,'' Connor said, smirking.

''Good point,'' Rollan nodded his head.

Inside

''Welcome to our fancy Restaurant,'' the man behind the wooden desk said.

''We would like a table.'' Lishay said looking at him and batting her eyes sweetly, forgetting she looked five.

''Are you a little young?'' the man said looking down at her with disdain.

''We have older friends coming,'' Abeke said politely, twirling her skirt.

''She means our brothers,'' Lishay butted in, giving Abeke a look.

''Well until they come, you will wait here.'' The man sighed, probably thinking 'why am I talking to toddlers?'

''Why?'' Meilin asked.

''Because you are young,'' The man said sternly.

''WE ARE NOT YOUNG,'' Meilin shouted.

''Really, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? You're FOUR," the man exclaimed, losing paitence.

''Well.'' Lishay started to think.

''Look give us a table or you will suffer,'' Meilin hissed,.

''Look you have to wait until your 'brothers' get here,'' The man said again. ''Do not touch me.''

''What happens when we touch you?'' Abeke asked.

''Bad things will happen,'' the man replied. "I will call for backup."

''You would not do it to a couple cute little girls would you,'' Lishay got on the table and blinked cutely.

''Well most of you are cute, but...' 'The man started to look away from them.

''I am CUTER,'' Meilin said pulling up her sleeves.

''Woah,'' the man backed away. "You're really weird toddlers."

Just then the boys walked in looking around for the girls. The girls turned around, about ready to hold Meilin back from attacking the man. Meilin noticed Rollan and then ran up to him.

''See she's missing me already guys, maybe this is not so bad.'' Rollan smirked.

Meilin got to him and then punched him hard which made him fall down. The boys looked at the little girl and the boy on the ground. The men gave them a dirty look and then got the menu. The girls skipped ahead while Connor and Tarik both helped him walk.

''Why me?'' Rollan complained, limping.

''She has not changed.'' Tarik smirked.

''Some people never change,'' Connor said helpfully.

''But why me, she could have punched him,'' Rollan said pointing to the man who gave them another dirty look.

''We would be in more trouble if she did, be lucky it was you,'' Tarik grinned.

''Out of all the things she could have punched, why me?'' Rollan sighed again.

''That's easy, your body is perfect as a target,'' Meilin smiled prettily. "Has been ever since I met you."

Connor sighed and then looked at Abeke who was trying to get onto a chair.

''Here Abeke.'' Connor said lifting her up. ''Let me help you.''

Abeke blinked and smiled cutely, and she had little dimples. ''Thank you.''

Rollan and Tarik sat down as Lishay and Meilin climbed into their chairs and had the menu up hiding their faces. The boys looked at each other and then just went on looking at the menu.

''Kids meals sir?'' The man asked looking at them.

The Four Fallen shook their heads followed by Meilin giving him another dirty look.

''Very well sir,'' the man said turning around and then walking way.

Meilin held up her head proudly with a smirk.

''You are happy about what you did? Abeke asked, taking a red crayon and coloring on the wooden table.

''Showing the man not to mess with us girls,'' Meilin said haughtily.

''Hey I am the one who got hurt here.'' Rollan sighed.

''That was my easy punch.'' Meilin giggled. ''I can go harder next time.''

Rollan just moaned and Tarik and Connor laughed

''So what is everyone having?'' Tarik asked.

''Chicken legs.''

''Pizza.''

"Fish and Chips.''

''Pasta.''

"Grilled Cheese.''

''Bacon.''

The team paused and then looked at Rollan who was grinning at the menu .

''Fine bacon on a cheeseburger,'' Rollan said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.


	3. Food Fight

Plz enjoy more laughter... always thank RunFastFly for doing a good job as always!

Lets see need about 5 reviews, before continued.

* * *

Part 3 Food Fight

The Four Fallen got settled down and the food was ordered. Tarik asked the girls a bunch of times what happened when they looked into the fog, but the girls were trying to change the subject. Lots of people were giving them dirty looks.

''You and your sisters are making too much sound and you're very noisy,'' the waiter came back.

''Yeah sorry,'' Tarik said looking at him. ''They're little kids, what do you expect?''

''Well not only them, but he is sticking his forks up his nose!'' the waiter pointed at Rollan. "You are disturbing the guests."

Rollan was filling his nose with spoons and forks. Rollan finally noticed them staring and then stopped.

''Better get used to it,'' Meilin said shaking her head.

''Alright, I'll give you one more warning,'' the waiter said.

''Well, you wanna knuckle sandwich?'' Meilin asked. "I didn't see it on the menu, but maybe I can OFFER YOU ONE."

''Yeah,'' Abeke agreed, but she was too cute to be threatening.

Conor shook his head and then grabbed Meilin's arm. ''Kids these days,'' he chuckled nervously.

The waiter just rolled his eyes and then walked away from the table, muttering under his breath about 'rude people.'

''Would you guys calm down?'' Tarik asked, annoyed.

''Sorry, wanted to see what happened,'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Not you.'' Tarik sighed and then looked at the girls. ''Them.''

''He's a creep and he was asking for it,'' Meilin said, twirling her hair in a pouting manner.

''Something's strange about him,'' Lishay spoke up.

''Just behave until we get our meal,'' Tarik said looking at them. The girls nodded their heads.

Meilin looked around and saw the food was here. She saw their waiter talking on the phone and mentioning something about them. He had an evil smirk on his face and then hung up the phone. The food was set and the Four Fallen started to dig in. Meilin just watched the waiter get closer, her suspicion rising.

''Something wrong?'' Tarik asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

''Fine, just waiting for the perfect shot,'' Meilin whispered watching.

''What are you trying to do?'' Lishay asked looking around.

Meilin lifted up her plant of un-touched food and then threw it at the waiter, it landed right in the face and splattered all around. She got up on the table and saw many other kids around.

''BAD GUY, EVERYONE ATTACK!'' Meilin yelled pointing her hand at him.

The kids nodded and started to throw their food at him. The waiter ducked out of the way. Parents tried really hard to stop them, but everyone got up from the table and kept throwing the food. The waiter was pelted in spaghetti and french fries, and one kid even threw a bowl of soup.

''Meilin stop it right now!'' Tarik said looking at the boys for help.

''I am not getting in the middle of this one,'' Rollan put up his hands.

Lishay and Abeke went to stand up but Connor stopped them. They frowned and then threw stuff on his face.

''FOOD FIGHT!'' someone yelled as food kept flying everywhere.

Meilin smiled at her work and then saw the waiter crawling away. She leaped off the table and tackled him to the ground holding him there. She smirked as he started to cry and beg to let go.

Rollan and Connor both raced over and grabbed Meilin as she continued to punch and kick him.

''Get out of here, and take that ugly little girl with you!'' the waiter snarled.

''I am not ugly!'' Meilin said trying to get away. Rollan covered her mouth.

''Okay bye!'' Tarik said leading them out the door.

The Four Fallen walked out of the restaurant and then slowly went down the streets looking for somewhere to hide.  
++++++


	4. scary stories and morning breath

The Four Fallen caught their breath as they stopped in an alley and made sure no one was following them. Before then, Abeke had leaped onto Conor's back, Rollan grabbed Meilin by force, and Tarik did not have much of a choice because she climbed onto his shoulders and they had to run. For a little girl she was heavy.

''I think we're safe now,'' Tarik said bending over and breathing hard.

''Rollan did you shower today?'' Meilin said, plugging her nose.

''No, but I was going to after our nice meal,'' Rollan said looking.

''Well you need to plan better if you ever go on a date,'' Meilin said smirking at him.

''What?'' Rollan said, surprised.

''As much as I wanna see you get creamed it's not the really the right time,'' Tarik said sternly.

''Yeah,'' Connor said breathing. ''Abeke please get down.''

Abeke sat nice and cozy on top of him, but then nodded, exhaling and rolling her eyes. ''Fine.''

''Thank you,'' Connor said falling over on the ground with a sigh.

''Boys,'' Abeke said, looking at the rest of the team.

''You got that right,'' Meilin grumbled.

''Let's make up camp here,'' Tarik said taking out the sleeping bags.

''Sounds good to me,'' Abeke said grabbing the bags. She tossed one to Connor, and he groaned, hitting the ground. ''Sorry Conor."

The Four Fallens' sleeping bags were in a circle, and nice blazing fire was in the middle. It's flames danced a pretty orange and red color.

''I think we need to get to sleep,'' Tarik said looking at his friends.

''I am not tired, I feel like I can run,'' Meilin said, getting up with an energetic bounce, in her usual defiant stature.

''Then why don't you, we might be able to get some sleep,'' Rollan smirked.

Meilin looked at Rollan getting her fist ready, but Abeke jumped up to stop her. She whispered something in her ear. Meilin protested for a second and then sighed, turning back to Tarik.

''What did she say?'' Rollan asked looking at her curiously. He was holding a random stick he was thinking of blocking Meilin with.

''Girl talk, falcon-brain,'' Meilin stuck out her tongue.

''Why don't we tell one of Conor's boring sheep tales to pass the time?'' Rollan suggested looking at Conor.

Connor was passed out.

''Just think, carrying one little girl did that ,'' Tarik muttered.

''Hey! I did NOT mean to, and he offered to carry me,'' Abeke commented in her toddler-like voice.

''More like you hopped onto his back, just as someone was throwing a pie at him,'' Tarik said.

''Yeah, and just the way I hopped on Tarik! We needed a quick get away.'' Lishay giggled.

''Anyways, bedtime now,'' Tarik said his voice getting deeper.

''Can we tell ghost stories?'' Meilin asked, a little grin creeping across her face. Her knees were curled up to her chest and she was sitting on her sleeping bag comfortably.

Abeke and Lishay cheered and then nodded to the idea.

''No, you're too young for that right now,'' Tarik said turning onto his side. "You've become younger than you realize and you'll have nightmares."

''Boys are no fun,'' Meilin muttered.

''If you don't go to bed you will have no ice cream,'' Tarik said.

''We're going,'' Lishay muttered as Tarik blew out the fire, leaving them under the glimmering stars.

Five minutes later

''I cannot sleep,'' Lishay said turning over to her side.

''Are the boys asleep?'' Abeke asked talking a quick peek from under her sleeping bag, which she was practically buried in, as it was cold that night.

''Looks like Conor and Tarik are asleep,'' Meilin said, slipping out of her bag.

''What are you girls doing up?'' Rollan asked, startling the girls.

''We can't sleep, tell us a story, ghost stories!'' the three girls said all at once.

''No way!'' Rollan protested, scooting backwards.

The little girls looked at each other and then grinned evilly.

''I don't like that look,'' Rollan said nervously, getting to his feet.

''Then give us what we want,'' Meilin said getting her fists ready.

''Fine, but I was forced to under my will.'' Rollan sighed.

''Teach me,'' Abeke whispered, propping her elbows on the ground and holding her head up with her hands. She kicked her legs back and forth.

''Sheep boy's not much,'' Meilin replied.

''He's getting stronger,'' Abeke sighed.

''Well then welcome,'' Meilin smirked.

''Girls are you ready to hear?'' rollan asked looking at the girls.

The girls got cozy, a little too cozy, and Abeke grabbed Conor's hand and sat next to him while he slept. Lishay did short of the same thing but sat on Tarik and tilted her head. Lishay knew it took a lot for Tarik to wake up so this was the perfect time. Meilin sat on her bag and then faced Rollan who began the story. He wanted to make it pretty scary, he knew a lot from his orphan days. When things got boring the other orphans would tell the craziest stories...

Next Day

The sun shined on the Four Fallen as they began to wake up from their sleep. Tarik and Conor discovered Lishay and Abeke clinging onto them for dear life like koalas, but sleeping. Meilin seemed perfectly happy in her sleeping bag, and Rollan was sleeping in a sitting spot.

''Rollan what did you do?'' Tarik asked standing up as Lishay still clinged onto him, waking up at his movement.

Rollan woke up and then saw Tarik and Conor looking down at him. He smirked happily. '"Nice look for you guys."

''I do have to say it isn't bad,'' Connor said looking at them.

''Rollan, I told you no ghost stories!'' Tarik sighed.

''Well the girls ganged up me,'' Rollan complained.

''Meilin's right, you need to man up,'' Connor smiled. "Says sheepboy," Rollan growled.

''Leave it boys,'' Tarik said sternly, giving them a look. ''Now lets wake up the girls.''

''Abeke?'' Conor said rubbing her back slowly. Abeke finally loosened her grip. She blinked and looked up at Conor.

''Good morning,'' Abeke said yawning and looking around.

Tarik smirked and then copied Conor, rubbing Lishay's back, and she too loosened her grip.

''Hmm that was nice,'' Lishay said blinking and heading to the ground.

''Yeah, who knew the boys where so warm at night?'' Abeke agreed, giggling and twirling.

The boys sighed, and then they heard a punch and a groan.

''Sure you guys get a nice wake, but I had Falcon-Brain's morning breath,'' Meilin said walking to the girls.

''Well when I touched you, you didn't move, so I moved closer,'' Rollan said rubbing his shoulder where she had apparently punched him.

Everyone laughed but him.

The Four Fallen headed into the small strange town once again. Everyone seem to be out busy with morning chores.

''Okay, so we're looking for someone,'' Tarik reminded, peeking around the area.

''Who?'' Abeke asked smoothing her skirt.

''Someone who working with Shane,'' Tarik answered gravely.

''Well then lets split up!'' Lishay said, jumping on top of the wooden bench. ''I call Tarik!''

''Hey, don't you pair me up with Falcon-Brain,'' Meilin muttered.

''Hey!'' Rollan said looking at her. ''Come on, I'm not that bad. You seemed to like the story last night.'' Lishay and Abeke looked at each other in fear, they had nightmares after he told that story.

''We're not pairing up, you girls are staying here,'' Tarik interrupted.

''Aww,'' the three girls whined.

''No but's, stay here. Or no ice cream,'' Tarik said as he grabbed Rollan and Conor and headed out into the crowd.

''Come on guys let's wait,'' Lishay said sitting on the bench.

''Pff, fine,'' Meilin muttered.

Ten Minutes Later

''The boys should have been back by now,'' Abeke said trying to keep still on the bench as she was twitching with energy.

''We should go look for them,'' Meilin grinned, leaping up from the bench with excitement.

''No, Tarik will kill us!'' Linshey said trying to stop Meilin from waking away.

''You're too much like Tarik, where's your fun?'' Meilin said in a nagging way.

''There's Conor!'' Abeke squealed getting down and running towards a blond person.

''What?'' Lishay said, looking to wear Abeke was going through the bustling crowd of cheerful people.

''Conor, pick me up,'' Abeke reached up her arms.

The blond boy turned around, he saw the kids and his eyes widened with confusion. Abeke gasped and stepped back.

The boy looked down at her, and he smirked

''We meet again,'' the boy grinned.


	5. Can't girls just sit still

Shane looked at the girls and then sighed ''What happen, i pictured you bigger and this to be bigger?''

Abeke backed away and then sighed ''We don't know you and stranger danger.''

Shane grab Abeke's arm and then pulled her back, the young girl yelled in protest. ''Let me go jerk.''

Meilin growled and then ran after Abeke ''Leave her alone snake breath.''

Shane looked up in that response and saw the girls heading near him ''there are more of you?''

''Have you forgotten Snake breath, there our three of us.'' Linshey kicked Shane in the knees.''

''you know, you guys are not as powerful as you where order.'' Shane growled thinking what to do.

a men looked at Shane and then held some rope ''Shane what the hell men?''

Shane looked at him ''Tony, meet the enemy i been after for weeks.''

tony smirked and then laughed ''Ha, there nothing more then little girls.''

Meilin stop beating Shane and then looked at his friend ''We are young women thank you very much.''

''Where are the boy's of the group?'' tony asked looking at them.

Shane sighed ''I saw bird brain heading south an hour ago.''

''Hey snake breath, only I can call him that.'' Meilin said going for a punch.

Tony reached out and grab Meilin by the shirt collar from behind and held her ''What shall we do to them.''

Linshey and Abeke turned around to help Meilin and Shane grab them tightly and making impossible to escape.

''We should ransom them and get back what they stole.'' Shane smirked evil.

''We did not steal it, we found it first.'' Abeke said struggling ''Let us go now.''

''Don't these people going to help us?'' Meilin asked.

''Hey guys we need help.'' Lishey said looking at her.

''I think its more like this.'' Meilin said ''Stranger danger.''

The people kept moving not even hearing the girls

''okay that's it, i am going to come down there my self.'' Meilin said.

''boy, you better have a good grip.'' Linshey said looking at him.

''your right these girls are strange.'' tony said still holding onto her.

''i know but they are worth it.'' Shane said looking at them

Tony and Shane laughed and dragged the girls deeper in the forest, no one notice them.

SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA

Connor sighed ''I asked so many people and no one had any information.''

''Same.'' Tarik said standing near him. ''Where bird brain?''

Rollan came out a crowed of people ''Guys, only Meilin can call me that.''

Connor shrug ''But there no harm in a little of practice.''

Tarik nodded ''Why dose she get all the fun.''

Rollan was going to respond, but then forgot what she was going to say, Tarik and Connor laughed at him,

''Where are the girls?'' Rollan asked looking around.

Connor looked at him ''Where not falling for that dude.''

Tarik nodded and then looked around not seeing the girls anywhere ''omg where did they go?''

Rollan sighed ''Meilin, come out, ill let you punch me?''

There was no response

''Where did that little girl go?'' Rollan asked looking at his friends

Connor and Tarik where already looking around the area, but could not see where they went

''How hard is it to tell three girls to sit still.'' Tarik said.

''Remember Tarik, we did the same thing.'' Rollan said.

They kept looking around, finding nothing. Just then a arrow hit the tree, the boys where alarmed and ready, but the shooter was already gone and the note was there.

 _Bring us what we want, or you will never see the girls again!_

 _meet us at midnight near the troll bridge_

 _~ Shane_

 _ps How do you make Meilin quite, better hurry up because she is loud._

The boys looked at each other and then sighed as they put the note in their pocket and went back o the village where they needed stuff.

TBC

plz review


End file.
